Conservative Wiki:Rollback Requests/Archive One
This is an archive, please do not edit. Sokka jr ---- I Sokka jr humbly request rollback status on Conservative Wiki. Even though I am a relatively new member, I am still a die hard conservative, and active in politics (refer to my political resumé). I was privileged to see Mitt Romney announce Paul Ryan as his running mate in Norfolk, in person. In regards to the wiki, I am also an experienced wikian. I am very active on Avatar Wiki, but plan to be even more active here, since it portrays to real life, rather than fiction. I can be helpful in many ways, especially in the coding aspect. I am quite familiar with coding on wikis. In regards to edits, I plan on making tons of edits as the presidential campaign continues. And I won't stop there, I want to help make this one of the most popular political wikis there is. If you have any questions, please feel free to contact me. Sincerely [[User: Sokka jr|''Sokka]]'••'[[User talk: Sokka jr|jr]] 23:22, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Henryjh98 I, Henryjh98, humbly request for rollback rights here on Conservative Wiki. I am a fairly new editor, with not too many edits, but the edits I have made are very qualitative and helpful to the wiki. I have shown that I am a true Republican and totally against Democrats in this blog. I care about America, and I believe the best way to help our country is by teaching others about the Republican Party, as I can do on this wiki. As you have seen, I am excited to edit on here and I want to help this wiki grow into the wiki it should be. I am pretty familiar with most un-very complex coding and I will only grow better. I absolutely do not tolerate vandalism, and I will be able to quickly revert it if I get the "rollback button". Thank you for your consideration. I hope to hear back soon. Sincerely, HenryJh98 18:37, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, Henry. Take the test. 18:46, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Done! HenryJh98 19:07, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, but you got quite a few wrong. Why don't you try again and double check your answers. 23:00, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'd like to protest his rollback request. He shows an unwelcoming to liberals, and he shows lack of grammar, and knowledge, I suggest a time barrier before he can reply again. -- 00:51, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I appreciate your concern Suzon, but this is not your decision. He meets the requirements to take the test, which he did not pass his first go around. As the only person who can change rights on this wiki, I've given him another chance to take the test. Just like Avatar Wiki, we do not "protest" rollback requests here, and animosity towards Liberals is to be expected. He has not vandalized pages regarding Liberals and replaced text with anything extreme or absurd. 00:55, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Actually, on the Avatar Wiki, you can speak out against rollback requests. Animosity towards liberals '''should not' be expected. Being Conservative has nothing to do with animosity towards liberals. 18:49, October 10, 2012 (UTC)